


You'll be my star

by plantboycharms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Holding Hands, M/M, Shooting Stars, Stargazing, fluffiest fluff, hand holding, meteor shower, we just don't know, whats the tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/pseuds/plantboycharms
Summary: I'll be your skyYou can hide underneath me and come out at nightWhen I turn jet black and you show off your lightI live to let you shineOr: Hinata drags Kageyama out of bed to watch a meteor shower and it is as cute as you could imagine





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired but I'm just thinkin bout hand holding and meteor showers

Somehow, Hinata always managed to get Kageyama into the most ridiculous of situations. And somehow, Kageyama didn't really mind as much as he said he did.  
And that was why, at 2am on a school night, when Kageyama woke up to something hitting his window, he wasn't even surprised when he stumbled over and looked down to see Hinata, in his pajamas but with blankets over his arm, waving furiously at him from the ground outside his house. 

"What do you want??" Kageyama hissed, opening the window and sticking the top half of his body out to talk to Hinata.  
"Come out! It's really important!" Hinata stage whispered back. He really wasn't subtle at all.  
So Kageyama pulled a coat on over his pajama shirt and shuffled down the stairs as quietly as he could, rubbing his eyes to dispel the sharp pangs of tiredness he was already feeling.  
Shutting the door as quietly as he could and tucking the spare key safely under the mat, he turned to Hinata and asked again, "what do you want, moron? I was sleeping."  
"Come with me!" Hinata grasped his sleeve and pulled, walking towards the open green area behind the neighborhood.  
"I don't want to, dumbass. I want to sleep." But Kageyama followed Hinata, not really resisting as he was led off into the darkness. This part of the neighborhood was less lit, so the little open space, while lushly green and beautiful in the daytime, was cold and dark at night. 

When they got there, Hinata bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet while Kageyama stopped, arms crossed, and said "I'm going home if you don't tell me what's going on."  
"There's a meteor shower tonight, Kageyama! I didn't want to miss it!"  
Kageyama didn't know how to respond.  
"You could have gone without me," he responded, most of the bite gone from his voice.  
"What fun would it be without you?" Hinata pouted, pausing in spreading out the blankets to stare at him again. Kageyama thanked the darkness for hiding the flush that spread across his face, high on his cheekbones.  
"Come on! Lay down!" Hinata jumped up before laying down, patting the blanket next to him. Kageyama rolled his eyes, for show, before laying down next to the tiny redhead.  
"You have too much energy for this time of night, you know that?" Kageyama said, staring fondly at the boy next to him, practically buzzing with excitement.  
"I stayed up alllll night waiting!" was Hinata's enthusiastic response. Kageyama laughed a little. Of course he had. 

But they lay there, staring up at the sky, falling into silence. Nothing was happening. Hinata was getting fidgety.  
"Nothing's happening, Kageyama. Why is nothing happening?" Hinata whined, squirming around on his half of the blanket.  
"Be patient," Kageyama replied. Hinata grumbled, but fell silent again. 

After a few more moments, Hinata started fidgeting again, and Kageyama absentmindedly grabbed his hand to calm him down. 

It worked. 

Not more than a few moments later, the first few shooting stars began to appear. Hinata, restlessness gone and excitement back, started to point at every shooting star he saw.  
"There, Kageyama!! It was up there!" Right hand in the air, left hand still tightly grasping on to Kageyama's, he was practically buzzing with jubilation.  
"Was it a good one?" Hinata nodded quickly.  
"It was soooo cool! Like whaaooshhhh!!! Did you see it?"  
"Not that one, Hinata. But I'll see the next one I'm sure."  
Hinata's pout didn't last long, and he was already back to pointing at shootng stars that had long since disappeared.  
"There! Look, did you see??" Hinata would cry out, maybe a bit too loudly, and Kageyama would smile and say "yes, of course. That was a good one," no matter the truth of the matter. Whether he saw it or not was inconsequential. But the squeeze he got from Hinata's warm hand in his own was enough to make his heart flutter and his face heat, just a little. 

Kageyama didn't realize until later on that perhaps the reason he kept missing the shooting stars that Hinata was so diligently pointing out was because he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his dimly lit face, cloud of messy red hair splayed out on the blanket.  
He wasn't surprised, though.  
And when Hinata moved in closer to rest his head on Kageyama's shoulder, prompting Kageyama to wrap his arm around Hinata's small frame and pull him in closer, he wasn't surprised when the tiny boy fell fast asleep nestled into his neck. 

"Dumbass Hinata," he mumbled.  
"You're the only star I see, anyways."

**Author's Note:**

> Stargazing never fails me.  
> Scream at me on tumblr it's fragile-euphoria but not now I'm sleeping


End file.
